


Kiss by the Ocean

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rencana Bella tidak berjalan semulus itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss by the Ocean

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : Romance/Family.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : AU.

_(Rencana Bella tidak berjalan semulus itu.)_

* * *

Mungkin Bella yang terlalu banyak membaca novel romantis. Jangan lupakan juga kebiasaannya membaca kisah-kisah manis tokoh-tokoh maya favoritnya waktu dia remaja. Atau mungkin memang kehidupan nyata adalah begini adanya. Bisa jadi keduanya, yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia bangun sendirian pagi ini. Tanpa Antonio di sampingnya, seperti yang dia harapkan.

Ayolah, jangan salahkan Bella yang berharap terlalu banyak. Mayoritas wanita mengharapkan kecupan manis di kening saat bangun tidur, atau sapaan yang serak namun menyenangkan dari pasangannya, atau minimal senyuman di pagi pertama liburan bulan madu. Dan Bella adalah salah satu dari sistem pengelompokan mayoritas itu.

Dia duduk dan mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap nanar dinding kamar villa karena kepalanya seolah masih diisi kabut. Tadi malam mereka tiba di hampir pukul dua belas. Sama-sama kelelahan, dan akhirnya langsung tidur. Bella menggaruk pipinya, sadar bahwa salah satu harapan dan rencana pagi manisnya bersama Antonio rusak (yah, rencana ... bermalas-malasan di tidur dan mmm-semua-orang-pasti-paham).

Dia keluar dari kamar.

Dan menemukan Antonio sedang berada di meja tengah ...

... dengan setumpuk dokumen hitung-hitungannya.

Bella menutup wajahnya.

Mungkin Antonio yang terlalu  _freak_.

* * *

Makan pagi itu hanya  _seafood_  goreng, pesanan Bella di kantin yang ada di ujung komplek villa sana. Rasanya lumayan, apalagi dengan tambahan sayur yang ditata cantik sebagai ciri khasnya. Dia sesekali melirik Antonio yang saat makan pun masih membagi tugas.

Bella mencoba tersenyum lembut. Lalu dia menggeser buku dan kalkulator Antonio ke depan, menjauhkannya dan berharap mendapat perhatian. "'Tonio Sayang, ini waktunya makan."

Antonio tersenyum polos—tentu, senyuman yang selalu membuat Bella meleleh—dan dia terkekeh malu. "Hehehe, baiklah, baiklaaaah. Maaf," dia pun kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanannya. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari kelezatan makanan itu saat ini, saat dia tiba-tiba berujar riang, "Enak sekali, ya!"

Siapa yang memintanya membelah dua perhatiannya, antara makan dan bekerja, hingga tak sadar bahwa nasi goreng itu lezat luar biasa untuk penyuka makanan laut sepertinya?

Bella cuma menggeleng, "Memang."

Menyadari ada yang kurang, Antonio pun memandang Bella sesaat. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu,"  _cup_ , kening Bella menjadi sasaran tembaknya, "Selamat pagi, Bella Peeters-Carriedo."

"Selamat pagi, Antonio-ku," dia pun balas mengecup pipi suaminya. Untuk sejenak, dia melupakan apa yang membuatnya sedikit jengkel pagi ini.

Antonio lebih banyak diam dan matanya lebih sering fokus ke kertas-kertasnya. Bella paham, walau menjauhkannya dari pandangan, Antonio pasti memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam kertas itu, berikut hitungan dan teori yang tersembunyi di dalam perangkat lunak tabletnya dan buku panduan bersampul tebal itu. Bella tak mungkin betah dengan suasana seperti ini, kalau memperhitungkan sifat banyak bicaranya.

"Mm, apa yang sedang kaukerjakan, 'Tonio?" dia tak punya ide untuk topik yang akan dimunculkan. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Antonio bersemangat pasti hanyalah dengan cara ini.

"Aa, aku hanya menyelesaikan sedikit perhitungan untuk salinitas air laut subtropik yang dikirimkan kakakmu kemarin," dia menyebut Lars, kakak Bella yang juga bekerja di lembaga penelitian laut yang sama dengan Antonio, "dan membuat landasan teori untuk penelitian selanjutnya! Penelitian yang akan kumulai sekarang, untuk laut yang sedang kita kunjungi ini. Mau kuajari sedikit?"

Bella berhenti mengunyah. Sesaat kemudian baru ia sadar, bahwa motif Antonio bersedia diajak bulan madu ke tepian pantai selatan Spanyol ini adalah agar ... dia bisa sekalian menyelesaikan risetnya sambil berlibur. Tuhan, dia terlalu bersemangat untuk bulan madu sampai lupa program Antonio yang masih berjalan. Kalau begini ceritanya, mana bisa dia menjalankan  _program_ nya sendiri ...

Lalu dia baru ingat dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Antonio, "Ah, tidak, terima kasih, hehe," katanya tenang. Dia sudah cukup kenyang dengan memandangi kertas rumus dan bekas cetakan gagal tentang riset kakaknya waktu mereka masih serumah dulu. Tidak perlulah bulan madunya dipenuhi oleh angka dan teori yang kontradiksi dengan disiplin ilmu yang dia punya.

"Ah, begitu, begitu."

"Risetmu yang terbaru ini tentang apa?" Bella menyambung pembicaraan sambil menyuap sepotong udang besar. Berusaha terlihat antusias. Dengan ini, mungkin Antonio juga bisa antusias padanya di waktu lain.

"Perbandingan konduktivitas laut semenanjung Iberia dengan Laut Baltik!" katanya berapi-api. "Dan dengan adanya pemanasan global, ada peningkatan temperatur yang nyata pada lautan. Temperatur berkaitan erat dengan konduktivitas laut. Jadi aku meneliti ini, agar aku bisa membuktikan, apakah air laut di sekitar sini bisa berguna untuk kelistrikan beberapa daerah tepian—supaya kita tak perlu lagi terlalu bergantung pada gas alam!"

"Konduktivitas laut itu ... apa?"

"Mm," Antonio mengunyah sambil menggandeng pundak Bella, matanya menuju langit-langit seolah di sana ada sebuah papan tulis raksasa yang membantu penjelasannya. "Konduktivitas itu sendiri artinya adalah kemampuan suatu media untuk menghantarkan listrik. Air tentu bisa menjadi konduktor, bukan? Dan kemampuan air untuk mengkonduksi tergantung pada faktor paling dominan, yaitu suhu. Suhu itu sendiri bisa dipengaruhi pemanasan global, 'kan—"

"Oke, oke," Bella mengangguk, sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Antonio. "Aku mengerti. Sampai situ aku paham, dan sisanya adalah kewajibanmu. Pekerjaanku dalam memeriksa anak-anak tidak akan terpengaruh suhu air laut, 'Tonio, setidaknya secara langsung."

Antonio tertawa dan lanjut makan. Bella dengan cepat menghabiskan semuanya, lalu berdiri.

"Tidak lupa rencana kita, 'kan, Sayang?" dia bertanya dengan nada yang dilembut-lembutkan ketika dia melihat Antonio menjangkau dokumennya lagi.

"Ah—hehehe, tentu saja tidak," dia tertawa seperti anak kecil.

"Bagus. Aku akan siap-siap setelah mencuci piring-piring ini."

"Oh, tidak usah, tidak usah!" ucap Antonio, mulai sadar bahwa sejak bangun tidur dia sudah mencueki Bella lebih dari yang pernah ia bayangkan untuk hari bulan madunya. "Biar aku saja. Kau siapkan saja apa keperluan kita, oke?" dia mendekati lalu mendekap pinggang Bella, "Dan jangan lupa pakaian renang yang paling cantik itu," bisiknya menggoda.

Bella tertawa geli. Oke, setidaknya pagi ini tidak juga serusak yang dia takutkan.

Tetapi, ketika Bella bersiap-siap, dia tidak tahu Antonio menjejalkan kertas kosong, pulpen, dan peralatan yang ia perlukan ke dalam tas selempang kecil hitamnya.

Perkenalkan, dialah Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo, si ketua tim untuk banyak riset penting yang berguna untuk Departemen Kelautan Spanyol, oseanolog yang sedikit ... maniak.

Tetapi masih sayang istri.

* * *

Pesisir pantai Spanyol adalah impian sejak masa kecilnya. Seumur hidup, dua puluh enam tahun, dia hanya pernah ke pantai satu kali. Itu pun orangtuanya jadi agak takut ke pantai setelahnya karena Louis, adik bungsunya, nyaris tenggelam di bibir pantai saat mereka liburan waktu itu. Sehingga, tak pernah lagi mereka ke tempat seperti itu. Tempat tinggal Bella juga jauh dari perairan. Ia kenyang makan pemandangan gedung sejak dulu, dan hanya sesekali bisa ikut bertamasya ke gunung di luar negeri. Kalau lagi beruntung dan Lars tidak melarang. Dasar abang protektif.

Dan, karena itulah, Bella amat gembira ketika tiba di pantai.

Ujung rumbai kain pantainya menyapu permadani pasir. Jemari-jemarinya beradu dengan jilatan ombak dan sesekali dia tertawa geli ketika Antonio mencipratkan air ke arahnya. Tangan mereka bergandengan selama perjalanan menyisir batas pertemuan laut dan darat, dan Bella tak ingin melepasnya walau ketika mereka berkejaran.

Ketika Antonio berhenti untuk memandang laut, dia melompat ke punggung lelaki itu dan Antonio harus terhuyung-huyung dulu untuk menyesuaikan beban Bella di punggungnya. Dia tertawa dan mengacak rambut Bella ketika dia sudah bisa menjadi penopang yang stabil untuk istrinya. Bella membalasnya dengan kecupan di pelipis.

Mungkin untuk sekian waktu, Bella berhasil menarik Antonio ke dimensi ciptaannya, harapannya, kemauannya. Apalagi ketika Bella melepaskan kain pantainya dan pakaian renang berwarna hijau toska itu terlihat seluruhnya, dia tahu dia telah mengendalikan Antonio. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya dan tak peduli pada sekeliling saat mencium Bella sesukanya.  _Milikku, milikku, milikku,_ begitu katanya pada dunia. Sampai membuat wanita itu menyerah dan harus mendorong duluan.

Bella kelelahan berlarian dan akhirnya menyerah untuk duduk di pantai. Antonio yang sudah lebih dulu duduk pun menyambut tangan Bella, "Sini, duduk bersamaku," dan Bella pun mendapatkan tempat duduk spesialnya di antara kaki Antonio, dengan dua puluh ujung jari yang selalu diciumi ombak setiap beberapa detik.

Bella kira dia mendapatkan surga, padahal ternyata Antonio mulai kembali pada hasratnya.

Hasratnya pada laut.

Dan, Antonio termangu lama dengan dagu di atas kepala Bella. Dia memandangi laut dan memikirkan banyak hal. Bukan hal puitis, atau kekaguman dalam bentuk sastra. Alih-alih, dalam angka! Berapa salinitas laut ini? Temperaturnya? Densitas? Kedalamannya? Perbedaan ketinggian pasutnya?

Pikirannya hanyut dibawa ombak. Bella pun mulai sadar hal yang salah.

"Antonio?"

"—Oh, ya, ya, Bella?" dia mengusap lengan Bella untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia masih bisa diandalkan.

"Akuilah," ucap Bella. "Kau masih memikirkan riset itu."

Antonio menggaruk kepalanya, merasa bersalah. "I-iya," lalu ia melirik pada tas yang masing aman di sisi tubuhnya. Tas yang dibawanya ke sana ke mari namun sepertinya Bella tak sadar.

Bella mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia kemudian melepaskan diri dari Antonio. "Aku cari minuman dulu."

"Tunggu, tunggu—kau tidak marah, 'kan?" Antonio bertanya khawatir.

Bella tersenyum dan menggeleng. Lalu mencium bibir Antonio sebentar. "Tentu saja tidak. Lakukanlah apa yang kaumau, Sayang."

Sedikit kagok namun tak bisa menahan kesabarannya untuk segera menyelesaikan riset, akhirnya Antonio membiarkan saja Bella pergi. Untungnya, perempuan itu masih tetap tersenyum ketika melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Kalau tidak, Antonio sudah bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan Bella pergi. Dia tahu batas, dan Bella pun paham apa yang ada di kepala Antonio.

Karena dia tak mungkin terus-terusan memaksa Antonio kalau hatinya sedang tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya, bukan?

* * *

Bella mengaduk  _cocktail_  hijau di tangannya. Dia memandang dari kejauhan, dari tepian teras kedai khusus minuman pantai. Dia belum mau kembali, walaupun satu gelas minuman serupa untuk Antonio telah siap.

Antonio, jelas sekali sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Di tengah keramaian pantai dia berjalan melawan ombak dan mengeluarkan wadah kecil dari tasnya. Antonio memasukkan sampel air laut ke dalam sana, dan kembali ke tepian. Lalu, dia sibuk membaca catatan yang ada di tabletnya. Bella memperhatikan segalanya. Sedih, bisa iya bisa tidak. Tetapi ini resiko. Dia mau tak mau harus paham, karena dia tahu, Antonio pun setelah ini harus paham dengan kesibukan dirinya sebagai dokter anak utama di suatu rumah sakit, yang menuntutnya siaga kapan saja.

"Hanya sendirian, Nona?"

Bella tersentak lalu berbalik. Pelayan muda itu lagi, yang barusan menyuguhkannya dua gelas  _cocktail_. Wajahnya dewasa dan hidungnya ditempeli sesuatu yang mirip selembar plester luka. Bella tersenyum, "Nyonya, bukan Nona."

"Oh—maaf," ujarnya kikuk namun berusaha tertawa renyah. "Penampilanmu masih seperti anak remaja."

"Aah, terima kasih. Itu kuanggap pujian. Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah menikah. Yah, walau baru, sih," dia merapat sedikit ke konter, sedikit berbisik, "Baru empat hari."

"Hmmm, bulan madu, ya, rupanya. Baguslah, senang mendengarnya. Pantai ini memang pas sekali sebagai tempat bulan madu. Boleh tahu suami Anda yang mana, No—ehm, maksudnya Nyonya?"

"Yang itu," tunjuk Bella, pada Antonio yang memakai celana cokelat yang digulung sampai setengah betis, dan kemeja putih tipis yang lengannya juga dilipat hingga siku.

Alis si pelayan terangkat, "Sepertinya dia ... sibuk."

Bella tertawa kecil. "Dia peneliti. Dan sepertinya dia menduakanku kali ini dengan riset barunya."

"Um ... itu kedengarannya kurang menyenangkan ..."

"Yah, memang," Bella mengangkat bahu. "Dia memang sibuk. Kesempatan bulan madu ini pun rasanya sudah seperti anugrah besar. Tetapi ... mau bagaimana lagi? Dia suamiku dan aku istrinya, aku harus menerima dia apa adanya, bukan? Aku juga orang sibuk dan kuharap nanti dia bisa memaklumiku seperti aku memakluminya."

Pelayan itu mengangguk-angguk sambil mengelap meja konter. "Pernikahan memang hal yang sulit, ya."

Bella mengerling sambil menahan senyum geli. "Tetapi lebih sulit lagi kalau kau tidak menikah."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, lalu pemuda di belakang konter itu mengomentari, "Anda bisa saja."

* * *

Antonio menyambut gelas minumannya, "Lama sekali, Bella?"

Bella menyembunyikan pertanyaannya; tentang mengapa suaminya bisa tetap sadar soal waktu sementara dirinya sibuk. "Aku mengobrol dengan pelayannya."

Kening Antonio berkerut. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Yang pertama," dia menjemput jari Antonio untuk ditautkan dengan miliknya. "Tapi tenang saja, dia langsung maklum bahwa aku sudah jadi Nyonya Carriedo, bukan Nona Peeters lagi," ucapnya sambil melirik manja.

"Hah, kau selalu tahu cara untuk membuatku berhenti cemburu," Antonio ingin mengacak rambut Bella, sebagai bentuk kebiasaannya, tetapi tangannya penuh. Alih-alih, dia hanya mengecup kepala Bella. "Ah, minumannya enak," ucapnya setelah menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Mm," Bella menjawab singkat, yang ternyata menjadi jawaban terakhirnya. Antonio diam saja setelahnya, dan berpikir lagi. Perlahan, ketika Bella lengah, dia mengeluarkan barang-barangnya lagi. Masih tersisa sedikit bagian yang harus diperbaiki dari penutup laporan yang harus dia rundingkan dengan Lars setelah ini.

Tentu, Bella mengetahuinya. Dengan sedikit kecewa, dia menarik tangannya. Dan dia harus menahan diri ketika sadar bahwa Antonio tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia mengambil dua gelas yang telah kosong, dan membawanya kembali ke kedai. Menyadari hari telah siang dan mereka sudah cukup lama bermain-main di pantai—ditambah pula dengan Antonio yang menguras energinya untuk berpikir—maka mata Bella pun menyapu sekeliling, mencari tempat yang menjual makan siang yang menarik.

Seorang bibi paruh baya menjual  _taco_. Bella membeli tiga—karena kadang hasrat makan Antonio tak terduga—dan segera membawanya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Dalam hati, sambil berjalan, dia menertawakan khayalan masa remajanya tentang seorang lelaki yang bersedia berkeliling pantai dan membiarkan istrinya bermain pasir sementara dia mencari makanan dan minuman. Kadang kenyataan memang terbalik; harusnya dia lebih paham itu sejak dulu.

" _Taco_ , 'Tonio?"

"Woaah! Tentu saja, terima kasih!" dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tambahan—lagi-lagi—berupa ciuman.

Bagi Bella tetap saja semua itu hambar, karena Antonio tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan Bella berkeliling sendiri untuk membeli makanan.

Tetapi kata-kata Antonio yang diucapkan sambil lelaki itu memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas lagi, membuat Bella mendapatkan cukup energi untuk kembali gembira. "Saatnya makan, tidak boleh bekerja. Aturan baru keluarga Carriedo, oke?"

Bella tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. Sekarang baru  _taco_  itu terlihat lezat.

Setelah makan, Antonio membuat Bella lupa dengan rangkaian momen sebelum makan siang yang kurang menyenangkan. Dia menitipkan tasnya pada penjaga pantai lalu mengajak Bella sedikit lebih ke tengah laut. Bella yang tak terlalu terbiasa dengan air dalam, sempat takut dan ingin mundur. Tetapi Antonio menggiringnya dengan sabar, dan memegangi tubuhnya dengan hati-hati ketika Bella mengayunkan kaki di bawah air untuk perlahan-lahan menuju tempat yang lebih dalam.

Bagian itu ramai, hingga Bella akhirnya tidak terlalu takut lagi. Antonio pun tak melepas tangannya. Ketika kakinya bisa menemukan daratan berpasir di bawah air, Bella merasa tenang dan mulai mampu bergerak lebih leluasa. Dan permainan air pun dimulai.

"Bella, tahu tidak," Antonio sedikit berteriak, sambil mendekat pada Bella karena terdesak oleh sekumpulan anak muda yang sedang terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. "Ciuman di bawah air pasti menyenangkan! Aku ingin mencobanya untuk pertama kali denganmu!" katanya berbinar-binar.

Bella menepuk air di depan wajah Antonio, "Tidak mau! Nanti kalau aku menelan air laut bagaimana—"

"Kau hanya belum pernah membayangkannya," Antonio menekan pundak Bella dan mendorongnya ke bawah air. Dengan sigap dia menangkap tubuh Bella dan langsung menciumnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Bella yang tak mengenal lautan hanya bisa menggapai-gapai, namun kepanikannya sedikit berkurang karena dekapan Antonio dirasanya begitu kuat hingga rasanya susah baginya untuk melepaskan diri. Dia tidak melihat apapun, membuka mata adalah sebuah ketakutan besar. Dan dia pun tak bernapas, tak mau mengambil apapun kecuali rasa yang dialirkan Antonio pada mulutnya. Sedikit asin, bercampur air laut, namun aroma garam mulai membuatnya kepayang. Dia merasa hangat di dalam arus yang bercampur. Lalu ketika Antonio menariknya kembali ke permukaan sebelum sempat dia sadari, dia lantas menagih oksigen dengan napas yang cepat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Antonio, yang berseri-seri, tak terganggu oleh hal yang membuat Bella sendiri ketakutan.

Dia menatap Antonio. Dia mengerti mengapa pemuda itu begitu mencintai laut. Memandangnya membuat damai, menghidu aromanya membuat rindu, dan menyelam di dalamnya adalah candu. Bersatu dengan air di bawah permukaan adalah hal ajaib. Di saat bersamaan hal itu menyesakkan namun arus di dalamnya mengajak berkawan. Membuat manusia hanyut dan tertarik untuk menari bersama, walaupun kebutuhan paru-paru mendesaknya.

"Menyenangkan ..." ucap Bella lirih dengan terengah-engah. Dia rasa air sempat masuk ke hidungnya di detik-detik singkat ketika dia ditenggelamkan dan sebelum diberi oksigen oleh Antonio.

Antonio tertawa, dan mengajak Bella menepi.

Setelah Bella merasa tenang dan napasnya normal kembali, dia pun membuat sesuatu di atas pasir. Antonio sempat tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa Bella seperti anak-anak, namun bagi Bella tak pernah ada istilah terlalu tua untuk mewujudkan imajinasi lewat pasir. Seperti halnya orang dewasa yang selalu menyusun mimpi seperti anak kecil, karena mereka tak pernah terlalu terlambat untuk membuat sebuah rencana.

Tak biasa bermain pasir, istana buatan Bella hanya ala kadarnya. Namun Antonio, yang sudah amat bersahabat dengan semua elemen laut, membantunya. Dan sebuah istana pun selesai saat hari sudah mulai sore.

"Buka tasmu, Antonio, keluarkan uangnya. Aku ingin beli minuman lagi."

"Oh, biar aku saja yang beli."

Bella lega. Mungkin Antonio sudah sadar kesalahannya.

"Yakin? Kautahu nama minumannya, 'kan?"

"Jadi kaumau minuman yang sama dengan yang tadi Ayolah, Bella, coba yang lain lagi. Kali ini akan kupilihkan yang spesial untukmu~"

Bella menggeleng, "Ada-ada saja. Ya sudahlah, beli saja sana."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Antonio membelinya, dan ia kembali dengan dua gelas minuman berwarna merah jambu. Ketika Bella kelihatan begitu terpukau dengan minuman itu, berikut rasa dan penampilannya, Antonio membuka lagi kitab digitalnya. Data-data di dalam dibukanya, dan ia mulai meneruskan segalanya yang sempat terputus.

Bella—sekali lagi—hanya bisa maklum ketika dia menyadari hal tersebut.

Senja merangkak datang. Matahari tidak pas berada di depan mereka, namun Bella tetap dapat melihatnya perlahan ditelan tebing kecil di ujung barat sana. Bella ingin meminta Antonio untuk memotretnya dan matahari itu, tetapi kelihatannya Antonio terlalu sibuk untuk sekadar menjawab sahutan. Dia bahkan telah membuat coretan di tiga lembar kertas penuh. Dilakukannya sejak selesai minum tadi, dengan sambil menjawab singkat pertanyaan-pertanyaan penghidup suasana oleh Bella beberapa kali.

Semua yang tadi terjadi, ciuman-ciuman, termasuk yang di bawah air, dan sedikit kecemburuan Antonio, tidak lagi terasa sebagai sesuatu yang menyamankan hati Bella.

"'Tonio."

Debur ombak dan teriakan gembira anak-anak di sekitar yang menyahut.

"Antonio."

"—Eh, ya?"

"Pulang, yuk."

"Mmm, iya, sebentar," dia menjawab ala kadarnya.

Bella memandang. Tetapi kemudian dia mengalah, "Ya sudah. Aku duluan," ucapnya pelan, namun disertai tindakan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan tanpa menoleh.

Antonio baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya ketika Bella sudah lumayan jauh. Dia bergegas berdiri. Namun dia berhenti sebentar, mengingat sesuatu. Lekas-lekas ia kembali ke lautan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah wadah kosong.

Di atas sana, Bella menoleh. Tahu bahwa Antonio lebih memilih untuk mengejar air daripada dirinya, dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk pergi menjauh.

* * *

Pintu villa tertutup ketika Antonio sampai. Namun dia cukup lega karena setidaknya dia tidak dikunci dari dalam.

"Bella?"

Suara televisi di ruang tengah meyakinkan Antonio bahwa Bella ada di sana.

"Bella ..." dia menghampiri sofa, dan menengok. Bella ada di sana, sesuai dugaannya, sedang berbaring dengan tubuh menekuk tanpa mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali. Antonio melepas tasnya di lantai begitu saja dan langsung duduk di depan Bella. "Marah, ya? Maaf."

"Iya, iya. Teruskan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku bisa mandi nanti, jangan suruh aku sekarang."

Antonio berdecak. Tidak ada ketulusan yang dia temukan.

"Maaf, ya?" ucapnya sambil mengelus lengan Bella. "Aku menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang biar di hari-hari terakhir liburan ini kita bisa menghabiskannya dengan puas."

"Lalu apa sekarang riset itu sudah selesai jadi besok kita bisa bersenang-senang sepuasnya?" Bella bertanya dengan datar. Namun dari caranya memindah-mindah kanal televisi dan menekan tombol remote, ketahuan sekali dia menyembunyikan banyak hal.

"Be-belum sih ... tapi tenang saja, tinggal dua puluh persen, kok, aku janji!"

"Mmh, berjanjilah sesukamu," Bella menaruh remote itu di lantai dan bangun. Namun Antonio menahannya untuk tetap duduk.

"Kalau begitu, percayailah aku sesukamu juga. Percaya bahwa sekarang aku akan mencuekimu sampai malam, atau percaya bahwa aku akan meluangkan waktuku seratus persen sampai tengah malam hanya untukmu. Pilih."

Cara Antonio berbicara membuat Bella bungkam. Dia amat jarang menemukan Antonio yang berkata tegas dan penuh penekanan begini, terkecuali saat dia menguliahi anak buahnya—yang pernah Bella intip pada suatu waktu. Perempuan itu menahan diri dan egonya sambil memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk mengerti dan mengalah.  _Ini bulan madu, Bella, jangan sampai kau mengacaukannya karena egomu sendiri sementara dia sudah menawarkan janji yang bisa kaupercayai_.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya yang kedua."

Ekspresi Antonio langsung berubah. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Nah, bagus. Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Memasak bersama? Biar nanti kita belanja berdua juga."

Bella menarik pita hijau dari kepalanya, dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Mengusap kepalanya yang dia rasa kasar. Lalu dia menatap Antonio, "Sebelum melakukan itu semua, kurasa aku harus mandi dulu."

"'Aku'?" tanya Antonio tetap tersenyum. "Salah satu program yang ramah lingkungan terutama untuk lingkungan air adalah penghematan air, Bella. Dan itu artinya, lebih baik jika jangan memakai 'aku', tapi 'kita'."

Bella mengerutkan hidung, lalu mencubit ujung hidung Antonio, "Dasar, alasanmu itu cuma modus operandi murahan!"

"Tapi kau tidak punya opsi untuk menolak, Nyonya," Antonio lalu berdiri dan menarik Bella.

Malam itu akan terasa lebih panjang. Mungkin.

* * *

Pagi harinya ... lagi. Sama.

Bella tak menemukan Antonio di sisinya. Terasa dejavu. Dia menggosok matanya ketika duduk, memastikan bahwa Antonio memang benar-benar tidak ada.

Ah, dasar mimpi masa remaja. Mana ada ciuman selamat pagi, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Setelah berdamai dengan hal-hal bernama pekerjaan sampai tengah malam tadi, sekarang rasa jengkel Bella muncul lagi. Pasti Antonio sedang bekerja di ruang tengah, lagi-lagi berduaan bersama risetnya. Mungkin pengaruh mood pagi yang masih belum tertata dengan baik, membuat perasaannya tambah parah.

"Pagi, Nyonya Carriedo!"

Bella tersentak dari lamunannya. Antonio sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, dengan handuk tersampir di pundak. Kakinya masih basah. Hanya memakai celana pendek.

Oh, jadi sedari tadi laki-laki itu hanya berada di kamar mandi. Bella malu karena prasangkanya sendiri.

Antonio datang dengan kecupan di kening. Mimpi masa kecil, selamat datang di kenyataan! Bella menyambutnya riang dengan balas mengecup pipi Antonio.

"Sadar ada hal yang baru di sekitar sini?" tanya Antonio, dengan senyum penuh teka-teki. Dia pun berdiri sambil mengelapkan handuk pada kepalanya. "Cari tahu sendiri, ya. Aku mau buat kopi dulu. Kaumau sesuatu?"

Bella membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Sadar bahwa dia tidak punya ide apapun. Dan sekarang pikirannya terpecah untuk mencari tahu hal yang disembunyikan Antonio.

"Oh, seperti biasa, kopi moka dengan coklat yang banyak? Baiklaaah~" Antonio pergi begitu saja, tak memberi Bella kesempatan untuk bertanya.

Mata Bella mengarah pertama kali pada nakas di samping tempat tidur. Bingo, dia langsung menemukannya!

Ada sebuah wadah bundar yang biasa ditemukan di laboratorium. Satu benda yang rupanya diam-diam diselipkan Antonio di koper mereka setelah mereka berdebat soal barang-barang yang harus dibawa dan ditinggal.

Bentuknya seperti labu erlenmeyer, namun dengan bagian atas persis seperti botol, dengan gurat-gurat yang biasa ditemukan di botol pada umumnya, namun lubangnya besar. Tidak bertutup. Di dalamnya ada air dengan warna biru pudar. Banyak pasir di dasarnya, dan beberapa kerang aneka bentuk serta kelereng warna-warni. Di dekat mulut botol, di permukaan luar, pasir ditempelkan di atas lem yang berpola lima huruf: Bella.

Jadi ... kemungkinan besar Antonio mengambil air pada senja itu—ketika dirinya meninggalkannya—adalah untuk ini, begitu simpul Bella.

Bella termangu untuk sekian lamanya. Lalu segera melesat ke dapur dan memeluk Antonio dari belakang, yang sedang menyiapkan dua cangkir minuman.

"Terima kasih, ya. Kadonya cantik sekali."

Antonio tertawa kecil. "Sama-sama. Itu permintaan maafku ... walaupun aku sudah merencanakannya sejak sebelum kita berangkat, sih ..."

Bella menggelengkan kepala di punggung Antonio, sekalian menghidu aroma mint yang menyenangkan dari sana. "Aku seharusnya tidak merajuk seperti anak kecil begitu. Harusnya aku bisa maklum—"

"Maklum pun ada batasnya, Bella. Aku sudah melanggar batas 'maklum' milikmu dan memaksanya terus melakukannya."

"Mmmm, terserah kaulah menganggapnya apa, yang jelas aku juga menyesal karena itu. Jadi, kita sudah belajar sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," Antonio meletakkan sendok begitu saja di bak cuci, lalu berbalik untuk menyambut pelukan. "Kita tahu masing-masing dari kita adalah orang sibuk. Kita harus mengerti dan maklum. Tetapi kalau yang lain sudah melanggar batas kemakluman itu, peringatkan—kau sudah melakukan ini dengan baik—jadi kita tidak perlahan terpisah semakin jauh di dunia kita sendiri-sendiri."

Bella mengangguk sambil tersenyum, senang mengetahui Antonio bisa menyuarakan pikiran mereka yang sama tanpa harus bertanya lebih dulu.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: sudah berapa kali ya bikin spain jadi ahli kelautan? hahaha mungkin dua, atau tiga, and it still counts~~ masih ada project lain yang ngelibatin oceanolog!spain soalnya wwww

.

ps.: SORRY FOR THE CHEESY THING THIS BRAIN IS A CHEESE FACTORY


End file.
